If Only I Ever Could Part Two
by maygirl32
Summary: Hey Guys so im going to be working with the original author of this story cuz we are a kick but team whoo. :  anyways here is the continued part of If Only I Ever Could
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guess I took this story over from the author Carl who wrote If Only I Ever Could so I guess this could be called the continued part of the story. Tell me what you think reviews would be awesome thanks_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Its such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

_The Scientist-Coldplay_

Dean stood there by the small creek and watched her leave him to be alone. He stared behind her, even though she was long gone, still not believing that she had actually apologized.

Jo Harvelle was never sorry ... she was cocky and stubborn and annoying at times but she never apologized. But she had said sorry to him, and Dean felt numb. It was a first in a long time that he had been apologized before from something he had said, instead of a slap to the face or a rude remark.  
So when he heard Jo saying it to him, he expected for her to lash out and start another argument. Dean had waited for the hit, the rude remarks because deep down inside he knew he shouldn't have gotten angry with her.

And then she stared at him, humiliated and hurt and more vulnerable than Dean had ever seen her. The awkwardness of the silence passed and before Dean could reach out – she stormed away, her face hooded.

Dean sighed, glancing wearily down at the demon knife, the blade catching the sun, flashing white before his eyes. And the unexpected memories charged through his mind of the first time they met.

"_Sam, are you sure this is the right place it looks deserted?" Dean asked his brother as they walked into the dark bar._

_Sam nodded his head. "Ya, this is the address dad left us." He said as they walked in the 'so-called abandoned bar' and looked around. "I'm going to look around back you stay here and check out the inside." _

_Dean laughed and looked around. He had been alone for only ten minutes when he felt something hard being shoved against his back._

_He groaned._ You've got to be joking."_Please tell me that's a shotgun..." He prayed, swallowing hard._

"_Nope, I'm just happy to see you," said a female voice behind him. Dean rolled his head back wearily. His movement caused to be shoved even harder. "Hands up and _don't_ move."_

"_No moving. Got ya," Dean repeated. He sighed. "You know you shouldn't put a gun right in the middle of some ones back…it makes it too easy to do this." He said as he spun around suddenly and snatched the shotgun from his captive's hands. _

_He smiled victoriously at the pretty blonde girl. _Damn, she hot-_ Dean thought before her fist collected with his face. Momentarily stunning the Winchester, she snatched her gun back, glaring at him for catching her off guard._

Dean smiled at the memory thinking about how that first impression of Jo had stuck with him forever. Literally, for the first three days, he was sure she had broken his nose. The Jo he met back then was tough and a smartass, young and naive reminding Dean of almost himself. He was sure if he had upset Jo back then, she would no doubt punch him again.

But Jo wasn't like that anymore, proof of her apology towards him earlier Jo had changed, even though she was still hot headed, she was clearly struggling with a losing reality. Dean mused, pocketing the knife and headed back towards the house.

-

Jo burst through the Bobby's front door and slammed it behind, causing the old hunter to look up behind the desk in his library. "What's with the racket?" he asked goaded, the sudden noise interrupting his afternoon reading. Jo answered back with a venomous glare and sauntered up the rickety stairs.

_How could she slip up like that?_

She stalked up to the guest bedroom and slammed another door behind her. Jo felt like she was slipping, losing control. To be honest, she didn't know how this was going to happen. How was she supposed to convince him to hunt again?

_I can't just take him away from Lisa and Ben,_ she thought disconsolately to herself, pacing the room again. A action she now does whenever she was thinking about something. _Ben_, she started to love that little kid like he was her own brother. And she didn't want to hurt him anymore then she already did. Jo sat down on the side of the double bed, miserable.

_What was she going to do?_

_-_

When Dean walked into the house, he felt a sharp pain in his shins as Bobby rammed him with his wheelchair.

"You idjit!" Bobby shouted at him. "What the _hell_ did you say to her?"

He backed up his wheelchair, ready to ram the young hunter again. Dean jumped back in confusion and panic. "WOAH! WOAH! I didn't say anything to her!"

"Yer better not be lyin', boy," Bobby growled, hands on the wheels ready to strike. "She came in here bringin' the walls down."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded at the stairs, sighing. He would be up there, trying to see what was wrong with her if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't walk. "Upstairs. In her room."

Dean made a step towards the staircase but Bobby wheeled in front of him, scrutinizing the Winchester. "Don't go poking the bear, Dean."

Dean made a face. "Sure. OK."

Bobby rammed into his shins and Dean cried out angrily. "I mean it. If she comes down here more upset than she is, my wheel is coming down hard on your ass."

"Alright! Alright! I didn't realise that I wasn't allowed to show _concern_ in this house," Dean grumbled. Like he was going to argue with her _now_. Dean just wanted to check on her. He warily limped up the stairs, the eyes of the cobra watching.

-

She heard a knock at the door and looked up. She realized she had been crying.

"It's open." She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves. The door creaked open and shut soundlessly as Dean walked carefully up to her.

"Bobby said you were upset." He told her, coming in and sitting down on the bed next to her. The weight shifted and Jo wanted to follow it, to curl up to Dean and lie against him. But she didn't. She couldn't hold onto that thought. _Bobby. Of course. _She thought bitterly, Dean was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Look Dean..." she muttered, rubbing her temple. "If you're coming in here looking for the reasons why I said what I said... I can't help you." She looked down at the floor. _You're not ready._

He looked at her and cleared his throat. He wasn't used to all this _feelings_ stuff ... he never really had gotten used to it with Lisa for the past year. Dean didn't have any advice to help her – I mean sure he had plenty on slamming demons and monsters – but nothing when it came to making someone he loved feel so less ashamed of themselves.

So he said what he believed he thought was the right thing to say.

"I don't blame you Jo," he told her. "Neither does Bobby. I just over react with these things-" _so hard to actually confess to it- "- _I mean, you appeared out of nowhere, from the dead, how the hell did you think I was going to react? Half the time when I was freaking out about my life, I had you suddenly thrown back in it."

He shook his head, remembering. "But why do you have to suffer like this? Why won't you let Bobby and I help you?"

"That's the story of my life..." she sighed, her eyes darkening.

Dean waited for Jo to finally look at him. When she did manage to tear her eyes from the floor and into the wonderful green eyes of her lover, she saw a reflection of what she had been feeling all this time. Hurt, pain and the guilt that rid her so deeply, to see it staring back at her was enough to make her break. "Please, Jo. Just let us help you."

She shook her head, blonde locks covering her face so he wouldn't see her pain. "No," her voice cracked. "You can't. You and Bobby can't fix this, only I can. I was chosen. I have... to do this."

"Do what?"

"No." She shook her head again.

"_Please, _Jo. Don't ride this alone."

She was shaking. With so much emotion that Dean had grabbed her shoulders, telling her to calm down. "Stay with me, Joanna."

"What am I supposed to do Dean?" she said, her voice muffled by her hands. "I was sent back here and no one's telling me anything. Nothing is going right. I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

She swatted his hands away angrily. "Can you stop mothering me?"

Dean sighed angrily. "Fine. You know what? I tried. I'm going to go back to Lisa's in the morning. If you're willing to tell me then, I might be able to help you."

He stood up and walked to her door. Right on time, when Dean was hoping, Jo stood up and snapped, "What the hell? Don't treat me like ... like ..."

"Like what, Jo? What am I treating you like?" he walked up so close to her, she lost her breath.

And then the anger rolled in and she shoved him hard away. "FINE. You want to know what's been bothering me from the start? What's up my ass all the time? You're _soul_, Dean."

He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting anything but that. "What?"

Jo didn't stop, she continued talking. "That's why I was sent here. And I'm going to tell you what that son of a bitch told me. If I don't get you back into hunting, you _die_ Dean." _And so will I..._

"Who the hell told you _that_?" he asked, fists clenching.

"It was in my deal," Jo replied with fire in her eyes. "And that's why I'm so persistent, Dean. I'll be damned if I let you die when I have been brought back."  
Then, he started to laugh. It caught Jo off guard that she stammered, her furious facade slipping suddenly. "What's so funny?" she demanded, her heart pumping furiously in her throat.

Dean shook his head, even though he was laughing - he wanted to break something. "You're doing all of this, because you're protecting me? Are you serious?"  
"I'm sorry if I'm flattering you, Dean. I didn't know this type of ultimatum was amusing to you."

"Why me Jo?" he said, the laughter fading leaving a bemused look on his face. "Why would the demon's – or angels – have anything on me like that? What will me going back into hunting do for them? I hunt those sons of bitches and they find it rewarding?"

"How the hell would I know? Demon's are a bit slow on the details."

Dean shook his head, not noticing that she took his curiosity a completely different way. "Why you? Why would you make such a _stupid_ deal like that, Jo?"

Jo stared at him, her eyes swimming. "Are you seriously going to ask that?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes, biting the insides of her mouth and clamping her lips shut. _If Dean didn't understand it now, he would never realize her feelings from him. _She turned her back on him, tears falling down her cheeks. "If you really are that idiotic... then just leave me alone."

There was silence and Jo thought Dean had left her to be alone. _Of course. Never trust a Winchester – they always break your heart. _She started crying, feeling more ashamed than ever.

Then hands wrapped themselves around her waist, tugging her against his body. His lips brushed against her ear, stubble scratching her cheek. "Joanna Harvelle, I am _not_ an idiot."

She didn't fight him. She closed her eyes. "I thought you didn't..."

His chuckle sent pleasing shivers up her arms. "Then let me make it up to you."

He turned her around and Jo tried to wipe her tears away. Dean's hands gently cupped her face, his eyes staring into hers. His thumb picked up a falling tear and Jo sighed, feeling the warmth of his hands on her. Dean kissed her forehead and Jo squeezed her eyes shut. _Stay here, please._

Her eyes fluttered open to find him looking at her again, asking questions within his mind. And Jo nodded, her hands shakily winding their way around his neck, her heart thrumming like the wings of a hummingbird. _Don't leave me alone, Dean._

_I will never leave you._ He leant down, tilting her head back and kissed her.

All their senses left them and the anger and desperation that burned through their bodies wound together so tightly that they couldn't control it. Jo pulled him into her, her mouth against his, tongues lashing together as if it would be the last time they would do something like this. Her heart ached, pouring out through the words, the sweet moans, the whispering desires.

His hands roamed her body, finding their way underneath her top. _Closer._ His hands fumbled at the back of her bra strap and he chuckled against her mouth. "Damn thing."

Jo bit his bottom lip and he purred beneath her. With one quick movement she pulled her shirt off, as did Dean and flung it to the side. Her hands slid behind her back, unhinging the clips and her lips pressed playfully against his ear. "I'm sure you'll figure out the rest, big boy."

Dean bit her lip back just as teasingly. "Don't test me, woman."

He took her bra off anyway and skin against skin tugged her down to the bed. Her hands grasped his hair, her thighs wrapping around his waist as she felt him pressing against her, kissing her eyes, her mouth, her neck making her go crazy with hunger.

And it was until he stopped at the top of her jeans did he look into her eyes. Asking her the questions whether she dared to trust him. And the temptation of it all made her blush. But he smiled just as slowly as she did. _Not tonight._ His lips trailed back up to her mouth, kissing he shivering body and encasing her in his arms. "My Joanna," he breathed, loving how she was there underneath him.

_My Dean, _Jo sighed peacefully. **(END OF CHAPTER?)**


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

_Authors note: So this is the Actual second chapter. We decided that we should go in a different direction with this story so now im going to use the second chapter that everyone liked as a first chapter of another story I will write. _

_Also thanks sooo much to _cheekymonster2 for all the song ideas

_Well here it is, the long awaited second chapter. Thanks to all the awesome reviews, Also send me songs im running out of ideas to put at the beginning of the chapters. Enjoy_

_Now the parties over and every bodys gone_

_I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong_

_Now my heart is broken like the botltes on the floor_

_Does it really matter or am I just hungover you_

_Hungover - Ke$ha_

Jo awoke with a start and looked around trying to get her bearings. It was still dark, a soft breeze passing through the open window. She wasn't sure if she had gotten up to open it herself. Fingers clung to the sheets, winding them closer to her body. It had become cool in the room, the air prickling against her exposed skin. Jo licked her cracked lips, tasting something different. It wasn't until she heard a deep snooze beside her did she realise she wasn't alone. Dean's arm moved away from her chest, sliding under his pillow as he unconciously stretched. He nuzzled his pillow, stirring, then fell back asleep.

Jo wanted to wake him, to wrap her body around his once again and feel all of him against her once again. The cold was uninviting but she had to get out of bed. She shuddered as she slipped the blankets away, fishing for her clothes thrown around the room. Once dressed, Jo went over to the window and locked it once again frowning. Dean knows everything now. _Except for Crowley._ Tying her hair back and glancing wishfully at the man asleep, Jo quietly crept out of the room.

It was late when Dean awoke. The warmth of the creeping sun against his back had made him stir. Still with his head burried in his pillow he reached out for Jo, his hands moving up the sheets. He frowned and looked around. Eye's turning to pinpricks of gold as he hissed to himself in the bright morning sunlight. _Where the hell was she now?_

"Jo?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes. Nothing.

He got up and quickly dressed himself. He went to the bathroom, but it hadn't been used this morning. He glanced around worried.

Dean walked down the stairs, still scoping the house. But there wasn't any sign of her - no where, nothing. Like she disappeared.

Bobby wheeled into the kitchen in time to see Dean returning from outside, hair dishelleved and an exspression between anger and worry across his face. Bobby's eyes narrowed, "what's happened?"

"You haven't seen Jo?" Dean questioned. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Dean glanced quickly out the window. He hated getting into the habit of not know where Jo was and freaking out. She wasn't like Sam - who he could easily decipher. Women were so much more complicated. Bobby caught Dean worrying.

"Last night, you two didn't..." Bobby started, suspicious looking pointingly at Dean.

Dean, distressed dropped his facade. "What? No."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, wheeling away to get some coffee. "Well... just making sure... that's all..."

Dean looked away awkwardly from the awkward situation. "I wouldn't do that to her," he spluttered.

Bobby gave him a look that made Dean paranoid. "Okay."

Dean headed back upstairs quickly, feeling Bobby's eyes burning into his side.

Knowing Dean to be Dean, he headed back into the bedroom for privacy and dailed Jo. The dail tone started and Dean shoved his hand in his jeans pocket. Behind him, the standard Nokia tone sung. He turned, following the ringtone until he found the little pink thing lying upside down on the floor. _Musta fallen out last night._

He looked around, half expecting to see Jo walking back in to grab her phone she forgot, but she never did. He eventually opened the phone. The lock on it was easy enough and soon he was searching through her messages. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some from Bobby some from him.

But it was the voicemails that changed him. The first three were from Bobby, two about him asking where she was and the third was him telling her Dean's number. But it was the fourth one that made his blood run cold and everything inside him telling to find Jo _now._

"_Listen, Joanna. You're lucky that I've been in such a good mood, but it only goes for so long. Do I need to remind you what's at stake here? I've got a demon prince on my tail and we can send you back to peredition. Remember: get Dean Winchester to hunt or your the one that's going to burn."_

Crowley's voice continued through the taped line, telling Jo to meet him at some crossroad but didn't say which one. The line suddenly cut short and it wasn't long before Dean's anger had become crazy angry. "SON OF A BITCH!" he cursed, swinging the door open and heading downstairs.

"Where are you thinkin' of going'?" Bobby asked, wheeling over in panic to the Winchester. Dean casted him an angry look.

"She's gone to see Crowley," Dean said sarcastically. "Because she's a smart, self confident hunter."

He stormed out to the front door, wrenching it open. "That _dick_is gonna get-"

"How are you going to find her?" Bobby snapped, unable to get some sense into him. "You can't just look at every goddamn crossroad."

"AHAH!" Dean whipped out the pink Nokia. He flipped it open, scanning through all her messages.

"Where did you find that from?" Bobby thundered.

He paused at his answer. "She...left it behind."

Bobby sighed. "Well, why don't ya just rush into it, Dean. She's not that stupid to have that sort of information on her phone."

Unfortunately Bobby was right. Jo didn't have any location on her phone at all. He gave up, throwing the phone away, annoyed. "What's plan B?" he asked Bobby.

"Plan B?" Bobby echoed in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a manual about Jo's motives."

"Well, there's gotta be some hocus pocus, right? Some sort of location spell or something?"

Bobby sighed. "They take a long time to summon, Dean. I can't just whip it out like so and magically transport you to her."

"Transport..." Dean muttered, a light bulb flickering in his head. He jumped up. "Of course! Transportation!"

Bobby blinked.

"Castiel," Dean said about their ally, the fallen angel. He hadn't talked or seen Cas in hell, a year and a half. Not since when Sam fell.

"Like he's going to listen, Dean. Cas is gone. He's not interested."

Dean rubbed his temples. "Well, I'm gonna try."

Jo walked towards the middle of the crossroads. It had taken her a few hours to get here in a truck she hijacked back at Bobby's, but she made it. She searched the empty roads for any sign of anyone else. Then, at the top of her voice, she called, "Crowley, get out here I know you're here."

The hot wind played with her hair, flicking at her clothes. Her arms were at her sides, fingers twitching over the concealed blade hidden beneath her shirt. There was no one here, except herself and the dancing wheat fields.

"You took long enough," grunted a voice behind her.

Crowley smiled pleasingly at Jo and gave a little bow. "I was wondering if you were going to still keep your end of the deal."

"Traffic was bad," Jo replied sharply back.

Crowley looked over her smugly. "Gracious as ever, you are."

Then he lifted his hand from his coat pocket and clicked his fingers. Instantly the feilds disappeared around her and cool shadows engulfed them both. It wasn't until Jo realised that it was raining. She peered upwards, blinking at the dark sky as the rain fell onto her face. "Better, isn't it?" Crowely mused to himself. They were both standing on an old castle balcony, overlooking sodden feilds of greenery and grey fog.

The biting cold rolled over her and she huddled herself. "What happened?"

"Ireland is extraordinary, isn't it?" Crowley asked her. He rolled his eyes at her gaping expression. "Inside."

_Ireland?_ She hesitated at the balcony doors opened outwards by themselves and followed Crowley inside with trepidation.

"Sit." Crowley went over and poured himself some golden liquer out of a crystal jug into a glass. The glass doors closed behind Jo, no longer shivering from the cold. Inside was dimly lit by an open fire, the wooden room decked out with medevil furniture fit for a king. There were no portraits on the walls, no actual sign that anyone who had lived here previously was here recently.

He guestered to the dark velvet armchair. "Well, don't just stand there dumbfounded. Sit."

"Not until you tell me why you decided to zap me to Ireland than a crossroad," Jo demanded.

"SIT," Crowley growled, his face frightening. As if the chair had a mind of its own, it slid forward, buckling Jo's knees and catching her as she was knocked off her feet. Panicing, she grabbed the velvet arms, ready to be thrown off again.

Then she realised she was powerless against Crowley and it made her terrified. She was in his territory and there was no way of escaping.

"Alright," she said, swallowing. "So what gives?"

"There are so many demons running out these days," Crowley replied. "Actually... scratch that. So much of _everything._ It's a bit hard to speak in privacy when you have mungrels sticking their noses around. And that it why..." He pointed to the room they were in. "You're here."

"In Ireland?"

"It's my home town," Crowley cooed, taking a seat on the other armchair across the rug from her. "And also, its the safest place for us to talk."

"It all makes sense," Jo murmured sarcastically.

"You really don't understand how _big_ this situation is, do you?" Crowley demanded. "I have a demon _prince_ hot on my heels now."

"I did what you told me," Jo replied, frowning. "I got Dean to say yes to hunting."

"But he _actually_ has to hunt, per say."

"What is with you and him hunting?" Jo asked hotly. "I've been hammered down by both sides. I want some damn answers."

"Like I said, Dean needs to start hunting."

Jo threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You didn't just send me halfway around the world to repeat that to me, did you?"

Crowley chuckled. "No, you caught me. I didn't."

He downed the whole drink in one go, raised a finger to silence Jo until he was ready. "Come with me."

He stood up and Jo followed as they walked down a dark hallway. The fire in the candles flickered as they passed, and the deeper they walked into the castle, the cooler it got. It wasn't until they reached a large library did Crowley stopped and turned to her.

She looked down at the old bound book he was holding. She couldn't even read the title - faded with time and wear but it was in a language she didn't know.

"It's Enochian," Crowley told her, boredly. "Which is why you can't understand it."

"Enochian is Angel language, right?" Jo asked. What was Crowley doing with a book like that in this library?

"This, tattered thing," Crowley said, tapping the cover. "Is the _real_Enochian language, not like the pathetic attempts of the human race. However, this one is more precise. It concentrates on Angels - their powers, history, their life source."

He thrusted the little blue bound book in her hands. "So why are you giving me this?" Jo asked.

He clicked his fingers and the living room they were once sitting in before appeared before her eyes. Jo's stomach swayed violently and she collasped in the chair, head spinning. Crowley - unaffected by the transportation was standing in front of the fire, staring off into the flames. "There's an angel in there. She has many names, but she goes along as _Maria."_

Jo glanced down at the cryptic book as Crowley continued. "She's perhaps the strongest Archangel Heaven has. Apparently she was banished from Heaven because all the other angels - even Micheal - were afraid of her power. It's said that God feared her as well."

"Micheal?" Jo scoffed.

"She's the Archangel of Memories," Crowley said, turning to her. "She can make people forget, she can plant memories inside anything's heads, take away any detail she wants. She can see into your memories, knows whether you are lying to her or not."

"So why did they create her?" Jo asked. "Why would _God_ want to do that?"

Crowley shook his head. "There's an angel for everything, right? Why not one that looks after memories?"

"Okay," Jo stood up, already having enough. "So what the hell is going on? Why are we talking about an archangel of memories?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "As if it isn't obvious," he sighed. "Maria is the one that took your memory away and she's the only one that can bring it back. It has her smell all over your case."

"What?" Jo blinked.

Crowley smiled smugly. "Looks like you did something to upset someone upstairs. Or..." he narrowed his eyes, letting them roam to her lips. "You stole something while you were lying in the clouds."

Jo shook her head, feeling ill with all this infomation overload. "Take me back."

Crowley took a step closer. "As much as I would love to give you back your memories - I can't. Maria's put a lock on that spell and no one can open it but her."

Jo retreated one step. "Not likely. How do I know your not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Crowley snapped, taking another advance. Jo matched it. "I can't get into your head. It's locked and the infomation that Maria hid inside it is impossible to find."

She bumped into side table, almost toppling over the empty vase. Crowley stopped walking, watching as Jo was panicing. "Dean needs to kill her. It's either that or Dame will kill you."

He clicked his fingers and two demon's possessing two men appeared beside her, grabbing her arms. Jo gasped and immediately retailated, trying to rip herself from their iron grip. She turned to Crowley, frightened. "What the hell are you doing? LET ME GO!"

"I can't do that," Crowley explained, not a hint of sympathy in his voice. "If Maria continues walking amoungst you humans - we'll lose her and who knows what might happen when she starts using her powers. Dame wants what she hid in you and Dean needs to terminate her in order for that."

She struggled against the demons. "Tell that dick to shove it up his ass. He can do his own dirty work!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Crowley thundered. "ITS IMPOSSIBLE. ONLY DEAN CAN KILL HER YOU MORON."

Crowley grabbed her chin, pulling her face inches from his. It was painful. "Listen to me you little-"

There was a sudden disturbance in the air and before she knew it, there was screaming and suddenly the demons on her sides collasped onto the floor. Crowley released Jo, spinning around to the intruder. "So..." Crowley said, rolling his shoulders back. "You're alive. I'm surprised that you managed to find my villa... didn't expect you to be that quick since you absence."

The man shrugged, his face effortlessly blank even though his piercing blue eyes were furious at the demon. "It didn't take me long to find your stench."

Jo didn't believe her eyes. Still in the same vessel when she last saw him was Castiel. Crowley growled. "You have _no right-"_

"I'm not here for you," Castiel told the demon. "I'm here for her."

"You can't," Crowley snarled at him. "Its too dangerous."

Castiel eyed him, approaching Jo. "I'll take it from here."

And with that the angel lifted his hand to her forehead and gently pressed two fingers against her. Before Jo knew it, she was sucked into a chute of white light.


End file.
